


Gasoline Kisses

by ravenclaaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, adam's point of view?? kind of??, awkward adam parrish, two boys being adorable, wake up kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaaw/pseuds/ravenclaaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam couldn’t remember when he started to think that maybe he felt the same as Ronan felt about him. It wasn’t as if Ronan kept it a secret how he felt about Adam, the lingering stares, paying his rent, picking him from work too many times to count, sleeping on his floor. And one day, Adam thought maybe kissing him wouldn’t be too bad, maybe waking up beside him in the morning wouldn’t be horrible either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent trash, and also my first fic, ever???  
> please enjoy my overuse of Adam and Ronan, and commas!!!!  
> this is also unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own.  
> i also apologise if the fluidity of this is non-existent...  
> pls be kind/give criticism bc i might keep writing as inspiration strikes me (when i should be doing calculus)
> 
> all characters belong to maggie stiefvater, i'm only borrowing!!!

It’s not that Adam didn’t want Ronan to come over. He really, really did. It made his heart beat a little bit quicker, his stomach to flutter, the corners of his mouth quirk up, all at the thought of Ronan falling asleep on the floor beside his bed, in his shitty apartment. It was almost a given at this point that he would show up, it was a ritual. Adam would get home from work at the garage at ten, Ronan would either show up at St. Agnes’ or he’d be waiting for Adam to get off work. 

Tonight wasn’t one of those nights where Ronan was waiting outside the garage in the BMW. Adam sighed, and looked pointedly at his sad, pathetic bike. He’d been up since 4:30 that morning, trying to ignore Cabeswater, and rereading his calculus homework. School hadn’t been particularly eventful. Just him trying to pretend the tug he felt in his stomach as Ronan smirked at him before Latin. Writing down assignments that would keep him awake for far too long, and making the hours of sleep he was lacking climb to an alarmingly high number. He felt his eyes start to burn at the thought of staying up even after biking home and spending too long on a paper for World History. 

It was then that headlights swung into the lot outside the garage, and Adam could hear the bass from the techno music he couldn’t stand. A relieved smile crossed his face as he grabbed the handlebars of his bike and walking it over to the BMW. Ronan clambered out of the car to try and help Adam shove it in the trunk. Adam couldn’t remember how many times they had tried this, and every time it didn’t work. His bike barely fit in the drunk, and every time Ronan would breathe out a quiet “Fuck,” as if he’d forgotten from the night before that it wouldn’t fit, before he’d give up and leave it before walking back to the driver’s seat and slamming the door. 

Adam would give a small laugh before making his way to the passenger side and throw himself into the car, instinctively leaning over to turn the stereo down, and giving Ronan a small nod of acknowledgement. Ronan would jerk the car into drive and make his way to St. Agnes. Adam, trying to keep his eyes open in the passenger seat sometimes catches the glances Ronan throws his way, and feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Adam couldn’t remember when he started to think that maybe he felt the same as Ronan felt about him. It wasn’t as if Ronan kept it a secret how he felt about Adam, the lingering stares, paying his rent, picking him from work too many times to count, sleeping on his floor. And one day, Adam thought maybe kissing him wouldn’t be too bad, maybe waking up beside him in the morning wouldn’t be horrible either. 

That was when Ronan cleared his throat, and Adam realised they were sitting in front of the church. He gave a small cough, and an awkward smile at Ronan, before climbing out of the car and walking around to the back to try and yank his bike out. They’d both make their way up to Adam’s apartment, and Ronan would wait as Adam fumbled with the key, and then struggled to get it into the lock before turning it and throwing open the door. Adam tossing his bag on the floor beside his desk, and Ronan tossing himself onto Adam’s bed. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, okay?” Adam mumbled, jerking his hand towards the bathroom. 

“Let’s save water, Parrish. We can shower together,” Ronan laughed, his head tipped back onto Adam’s pillow and his eyes closed. Adam, blushing, and grabbing his clothes hastily and rushing into the bathroom. His breathing a tad erratic at the idea of him and Ronan in the shower together. Climbing into the shower, Adam tries to slow his breathing down. Analysing what Ronan said is the last thing he needs to do. He forces himself to think about how much money he’s wasting if he stays in the shower, so he speeds through washing the smell of gasoline, garage and sweat off his body before turning it off and drying himself off. 

He’s pulling his t-shirt on when he walks out of the room, and sees Ronan. His mouth is hanging open, just slightly and it makes Adam bite his bottom lip. He shakes his head before pulling the chair out from his desk and sitting down. Pulling his textbooks out of his bag and setting them on his desk makes Adam’s lip tremble a bit. He’s just so damn tired. He’s looking at the clock and its saying its a eleven. He doesn’t realise he’s clutching the edge of his chair until his hands relax a little and his knuckles throb a little bit. It’s Friday night, he can afford to go to bed without studying or doing any homework, right? He doesn’t have work until six the next night. 

He pushes the chair away and shuts of the light he has sitting on the desk and makes his way over to his bed. Ronan is taking up most of the bed, and Adam doesn’t want to wake him up; he knows how little sleep Ronan gets. It’s not even that Ronan is that big, it’s just that Adam’s bed is that small. He lets a small breath out, and pulls the covers back a bit and sliding under them. He’s hyperaware of how many points of his body are touching Ronan’s. Their shoulders, Ronan’s elbow and Adam’s rib cage, and Ronan’s hip just above Adam’s. Adam turns onto his side, and pulls in a deep breath, trying to calm his hammering heart. He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he does, eventually. 

♚♚♚♚

The light that’s shining in the window of the apartment is partially what wakes Adam up that morning, the other part is the soft, warm breath that’s hitting the back of his neck in regular intervals. It’s then that he feels the weight on his waist, and the body pressed up behind him. He stiffens a little bit, not expecting the feeling of another person in his bed, and then relaxes just as quickly, remembering that Ronan had fallen asleep in his bed the night before. He can feel Ronan stirring behind him a little, the arm around his waist tightening a little bit. 

“Morning, Parrish,” Ronan says, his voice a little rough with sleep, it makes Adam’s stomach flutter a little bit. 

“Ronan,” Adam breathes out, surprising himself with how steady his voice is. He turns his head a little bit, trying to catch a glance at Ronan’s face, and when he does, it feels like all the air has been punched out of his stomach. His eyes are open, they’re a little squinty because of the sun streaming into the room, and his lips are quirked up, but not in a typical Ronan smirk, a grin. An honest to goodness grin, and when he sees Adam looking at him, it spreads into a full-blown smile with a dimple in his left cheek.  
It’s when Adam sees the dimple in Ronan’s cheek that he turns himself around fully, and stares at Ronan’s face for a moment. He drops his gaze to Ronan’s lips before pulling them back up towards his eyes. Adam’s takes a deep breath, and for a moment he thinks about saying something before his feelings take over and he presses his lips to Ronan’s. 

Ronan makes a small “Hmph,” sound of surprise and he just lets Adam kiss him for a moment. It’s when Adam presses a hand to his shoulder that he starts to kiss him back, and for a little bit it’s all dry, chapped lips. It’s chaste, and then it’s kind of not. Because suddenly, Adam can feel Ronan’s tongue against his, and his mouth opens and Adam stops thinking. Ronan’s tongue slips into Adam’s mouth, and Adam can’t remember if he’s ever felt this at ease with someone before. Ronan’s arm snakes around Adam’s waist and pulls him in closer, his fingers digging into his side, not enough to hurt, but just enough for the message to come across. That message being, “I am here, and I want you, I need you, and you are enough.” 

They pull apart after a few moments, Adam biting his lip and looking up shyly at Ronan from underneath his eyelashes. He's looking at him, studying his face a little bit, and Ronan looks softer. There’s a bit of a smile at his lips, and he’s still holding onto Adam, and Adam’s hand is still on his shoulder. Adam let’s a breath out that he didn’t realise he was holding in and Ronan’s eyes narrow, just a little bit and Adam just squeezes the hand on his shoulder, smiling and laughing softly. 

“Morning,” he says, and he watches Ronan melt a little bit, hearing Adam’s Henrietta drawl creep into his voice, and Adam’s still a little breathless from the kiss. “I think maybe next time, we should do that after we’ve brushed our teeth.” 

“Fuck that, Parrish,” Ronan laughed before pressing his lips back to Adam’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! :) 
> 
> please feel free to hmu on tumblr at rcnansparrish.tumblr.com where you can watch me be multifandom trash!!!


End file.
